


Together At Last (Wincest Version)

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 9x23 Fix It, FIx It, Incest, M/M, Raised From Perdition, Resurrection, Temporary Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1666133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>9.23 Fix-it where Cas has just enough Grace for one last miracle.  To bring two soulmates together at long last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together At Last (Wincest Version)

**Author's Note:**

> There's also a Destiel version of this coming sometime in the very near future.
> 
> I was both drained and frustrated and sad when 9.23 was over....so of course this was the solution. Write fics for them both.

 

 

 

 

 

Dean clenched the knife in his fist for a moment before taking it and throwing it at the wall.  He slammed his eyes shut, hoping, praying that it was all a dream.  That he was dead and back on the rack.  Anything, anything but this.  

“Don’t hide now Dean.  Embrace it.  A new kind of life.”  

“Get out.”  Dean snarled, barely able to keep himself together.  “Go to Sam.  Stall him.  Give me five minutes.  Five minutes Crowley.  You OWE me that, if nothing else.”  

Crowley studied Dean for a long moment.  “You can’t kill yourself now Dean.”  

“You don’t think I know that?!” Dean shouted.  “Go.  Now Crowley!”  In a blink, Crowley was gone.  Dean looked around the room, realizing it was Sam’s, that Sam had brought him back to the bunker and laid him in his bed.  

He grabbed a pen off the desk as well as a pad of legal paper Sam had laying on top of a book.  Dean sucked in a slow breath and began to write.  His handwriting was barely legible, but it would manage.  It would be enough.  

**  
  
  
  
**

_Sammy,_

__

_You listen to me and you listen good.  Anything Crowley told you is a lie.  I’m one of them and I won’t do it.  I won’t make you kill me either.  Bad enough that you had to drag my sorry ass back here after I failed._

__

_You see Crowley again?  You gank his ass hard enough to make me proud.  You take that knife, and you bury it somewhere no one will ever find it.  Ever.  Then you get out of this.  Find someone, find another Jess, close this place and forget me._

__

_You were always better than this.  I knew it, Dad knew it and you knew it.  I’m sorry I dragged you back Sam._

__

_I’m proud of you and I need you to be strong and not come after me.  Soon as I’m far enough away, I’m going to ask Cas to get rid of me good and proper._

__

_Take care of the Impala._

__

_Dean_

__**  
  
  
  
**

Dean slammed the notepad down on the desk and dropped the keys to the Impala on the notepad.  Then he turned and bolted for the door.  Sam’s raised voice was echoing from downstairs.  He ran for the door and hit the asphalt running.  

He ran for hours.  Long after the sun had set and long enough to be miles deeper into the woods.  Sam wouldn’t be able to find him until morning.  Dean stopped in a small clearing and fell to his knees.  

“Cas!”  

No answer.  Dean clenched his eyes shut.  He wasn’t human.  Would Cas even hear him now?  “Castiel, you sonofabitch, please!  I need you!”  

Still no answer.  “Cas!!”  

Nothing.  Dean fell forward, his palms pressed into the ground.  He kept his eyes clenched shut as he panted.  “Cas, please…”  

Dean choked down a sob and punched the ground.  Now he couldn’t even do as he’d told Sam he would.  Cas couldn’t hear him anymore.  Hell, for all he knew, Cas was dead.  

Hours later, the sound of wings made him look up before he immediately slammed his eyes shut.  He couldn’t let Cas see him like this.  

Footsteps came closer and Dean shook, wanting it to be over, for this to end.  “Cas, come on…”  

Cas stopped in front of him and a gentle touch to his shoulder, where he had once born Cas’ handprint made him bite back a cry.  “Cas, don’t-”

“We have come full circle Dean.”  Castiel looked down at Dean as he shook.  “How I first found you, I now find you again.”  

“Cas, just get it over with!” Dean snarled.  

“Sam called me.”  Castiel said, kneeling down in front of Dean.  “Begged me to find you, to let you live.  Did you try to call me Dean?”  

Dean snorted  “Whole lot of good it did me.  A demon praying for an angel.  Of course you couldn’t hear me.”  

“And I will mourn, because nothing will ever come close to the voice of your prayers Dean.  They have always been the most beautiful sound in the universe to me.”  

 

“Cas-”

“The Grace I have inside me is fading Dean.  But it is enough for one last miracle.”  Castiel leaned forward and pressed his lips to the top of Dean’s head.  “You are forgiven Dean Winchester.  You are forgiven.  And you are blessed.  Go.  Be with your soulmate.  Be with Sam.  Then please be safe.”

In a flash of white light, Dean was fading.  At least Sam wouldn’t find his body.  The thought was a small comfort.  There would be no memorial of his body in Sam’s bedroom.  Sam would be happy.  Sam…

**  
  
  
  
**

 

 

 

“Dean!  Dean, dammit, wake up!”  

Dean opened his eyes and groaned, rolling over.  He pushed at Sam’s arms.  Horror filled him when he realized that he wasn’t dead.  He shut his eyes so Sam wouldn’t see.  No, no, no, Cas couldn’t do this to him!  

That was just about the moment he realized that every muscle in his body seemed to hurt and he was ravenously hungry.  Dean’s eyes slammed open to look up at Sam.  

Sam choked on a sob and wrapped his arms around Dean.  “You bastard, you fucking bastard.”  

“Sammy…?”  He kept his eyes closed, but if he turned and pressed his face into Sam’s neck?  Well, fuck anyone who wanted to judge.  

“Shut up.  Shut the fuck up.  First you punch me and leave me to take on Metatron alone.  Then I watch you be stabbed by him.  Then I watch you die.  Then Crowley tells me you’re alive, but that you’re walking to your death.  Fuck Dean.”  

Sam whimpered and tightened his hold on Dean.  “You can’t...you can’t do that to me.  Tell me to forget you.  That I need to take care of the Impala.  I can’t.  Not ever.  Why do you think I stayed?”

Dean kept his eyes clenched shut.  “Sam, I’m a demon.  I have to die.”  

“No!  No!  We will figure something out, I promise!  Crowley-”  

Dean shook his head against Sam’s shoulder.  “No.  No more Crowley.  No more hell, no more heaven, no more angels.  Get away from all of it Sam.  Run and hide and stay far, far away.”  

“Dean, I can’t leave you.  I can’t.”  

“Dean and Sam Winchester.”  A calm voice said, interrupting them.  “I bring a message for you from Castiel.”  

Dean’s head shot up and he stared at the brunette now standing in front of them.  “Cas is alive?!”  

“In a way.  His Grace exists, so he does.  He is...not the being you know, anymore.”  She straightened.  “He wished me to inform you, Dean Winchester, that you are saved.  He hopes that you will reconcile with Sam and that in many years, he will see you in heaven.”  

Dean’s mouth dropped open and he stared at her.  “I’m…”  

“Yes Dean Winchester.”  

Dean turned to Sam and stared, his mouth still open.  

Sam smiled.  “Your eyes are green Dean.”  

 **  
**Dean didn’t hear the sound of the angel disappearing, he was too busy pulling Sam to him for a desperate kiss.  He didn’t care how hungry or tired or sore he was.  Nothing mattered more than this.  He had this.  He had Sam. _Thank you Cas.  Thank you._

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hate it? Love it? Did I have someone remove their shirt twice? Let me know!
> 
> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317


End file.
